Lullaby
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: "Sherlock está irritado e irritable. Moriarty había amenazado Londres, avisándolo de su presencia, latente. ¿Pero eso que más da, cuando John está a punto de conventirse en padre?" Long-fic. Situado tras 3ª temporada, por si los spoilers. R&R.


**Hace dos años que no escribo en Fanfiction. "Sherlock" fue uno de los últimos temas que dejé pendientes (uno de los muchos, desgraciadamente). Y no sé, a finales de 2014 en España retrasmitieron los capítulos (un año después, porque aquí, otra cosa no, pero con calma) doblados a español, haciéndome recordar un montón de historias que me quedaron pendientes por escribir. Y sin muchos más preámbulos, anuncio mi regreso a la página con ni más ni menos, que un Long-Fic que me he prometido a mí misma que voy a empezar y que voy a acabar (Hombre, no os voy a mentir diciéndoos que la recepción no va a influir, pero no es una de las causas que me mueven). El caso es que espero que disfrutéis de mi obra. **

**Y paciencia, porque en el primer capítulo John no va a saltar a los brazos de Sherlock mientras grita que le ama. La vida no va a así, y por tanto mi literatura tampoco. Pero tampoco os voy aburrir, lo prometo.**

**Intentaré escribir un capítulo por cada dos semanas, espero. **

**Disclaimer: La obra de Sherlock, pertenece a la BBC, y, esencialmente, a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

><p>Cuando el timbre sonó, le tomó por sorpresa.<p>

Hacía tiempo ya que John Watson pasaba las tardes en Baker Street, donde seguía recibiendo el correo por alguna razón que había preferido guardarse para sí. Así que John llegaba a la hora del té (que por supuesto servía él), se sentaba a charlar acerca del tema que pudiese surgir y hasta la cena, si no le requerían antes, se le podía encontrar sentado en su butaca tecleando tranquilamente en su portátil. En la casa Watson, el panorama era ya de expectación total: Mary estaba ya de ocho meses y la calma que precedía a la tormenta se había apoderado de John. Así que se sorprendió cuando sonó el timbre.

–¿Puede ser un cliente? –Inquirió al hombre que estaba a su lado. Dejó el ordenador en el brazo del sillón en un precario equilibrio. –Sería una auténtica novedad, teniendo en cuenta las últimas semanas de absentismo. –Se levantó y cogió el telefonillo. Al no contestar nadie a su "¿Sí?", frunció un segundo el ceño y colgó.– ¿No has visto a nadie por la ventana, Sherlock?

–Aunque parezca mentira, John, mis hobbies no se resumen en resolver crímenes y mirar al mundo por la ventana. –Contestó, sin acabar de mirarle, concentrado en la pantalla de su móvil.– Ya está Twitter para eso.

John prefirió no contestar, con toda la sabiduría que le había dado la experiencia.

Sherlock se encontraba en su hábitat natural, pijama y bata como uniforme inexcusable, tumbado a lo largo del sofá, dándole la espalda a John. Últimamente había estado irritable. En un grado superior al habitual, de hecho.  
>Pero así estaban las cosas: Moriarty amenazaba la seguridad física de Londres. No es que Sherlock hubiese empezado a comer compulsivamente por el estrés, como había hecho su hermano, pero el hecho estaba ahí. Mycroft se frotaba las sienes cada minuto de silencio por parte del criminal más buscado del mundo, que desde aquél fatídico "Did you miss me?" no había vuelto a dar señal ninguna de actividad al gobierno británico. Además, tampoco es que lo pasara muy bien cada vez que la báscula del cuarto de baño le observaba.<p>

Y mientras el gobierno de defensa occidental se tambaleaba tembloroso, un bebé amenazaba la seguridad mental de otro bebé.

Todo estaba preparado en casa de los expectantes Watson, cada potito, pañal y vestidito colocado en la habitación de la niña. El nombre, el bautizo, los padrinos elegidos. Todo el mundo listo y ansioso.

Y Sherlock se removía inquieto.

Si Mary estaba ya de ocho meses, ¿por qué no nacía ya el bebé? La desagradable teoría del milagro de la vida la sabía, pero su inmensa lógica estaba empezando a darse de bruces con su inmensa impaciencia. Y no acababa de encontrar el foco de aquella maraña de sentimientos, que positivos y negativos, le recorría el cuerpo entero.

Así que huraño, con la caja de cigarrillos a mano, pagaba su malestar con el (ya) inmune John.

–¿No sería la señora Hudson? –Volvió a hablar este, una vez tomó asiento de nuevo en su butacón. Miró a Sherlock, que no le prestaba ninguna atención, y se encogió de hombros– Bueno, se habrán equivocado.

–Lo dudo. –Contestó con seguridad, mientras alargaba la mano hacia el cigarro que humeaba en el cenicero. Instintivamente, John se estiró para agarrarle.

–¿No has fumado ya una cajetilla esta tarde? Toda la casa apesta a tabaco. –Sherlock le puso una mueca, molesto.

–Esa maldita deformación profesional. Ya podrías haberte quedado con la puntería. –Se soltó y le dió una calada al cigarro, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos. "El rey del drama", había pensado John.

–El tabaco mata.

–Le dijo el ex-combatiente de Afganistán al sociópata.

John bufó entonces,contemplando la posición hasta donde le había traído llevarle la contraria a aquel grajo pseudoyonki, y prefirió dejar la conversación, si es que aún se podía llamar así, y abrir de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador. Le miró una vez más para observar que no era recíproco, que Sherlock estaba absorto con el móvil, pese que pasaba con tanta velocidad la información del teléfono que parecía evidente que verdaderamente no estaba leyendo nada. De todos modos, y comprendiendo al instante que había sido un error, lo intentó de nuevo:

–¿Desde cuándo tienes cuenta en Twitter? Pensé que no te gustaban las redes sociales.

–Las detesto, pero me son útiles.

–Pensé que no estabas trabajando en ningún caso.

–Y así es. –Contestó molesto–. Desde luego, una observación brillante.

–¡Pero bueno! –Se defendió Watson– ¿Qué narices te pasa? ¿Mycroft? ¿Moriarty? ¿Alguna futura visita de tus padres?

–Así que incluyes a Moriarty dentro del ámbito de la molestia. Curioso.

–¿Qué es entonces?

Por fin, Sherlock se giró, le miró y soltó el teléfono.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer con el salón, John? –Preguntó de repente, después de un instante de silencio. John le miró como si le acabara de salir otra (insoportable) cabeza.

–¿Con el salón? ¿Qué le pasa al maldito salón?

–Ah, por favor. Piensa, John Watson. Llegará un momento en el que tanto a Mary como a ti se os agoten vuestras respectivas bajas maternales y paternales. Llegará el momento en el que ambos coincidáis en el turno laboral. –A John dejó de gustarle el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.– ¿Qué pasará entonces con el bebé?

–La verdad es que no lo hemos pensado –Mintió. Habían sido semanas en busca de una niñera que cumpliera sus expectativas. –Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver nada de eso con el salón?

–¿No tienes la sensación de que tienes hoy más preguntas de las usuales? Resulta, John, que al salón le hace falta algo vital. –Se permitió dar un segundo para aumentar la expectación de su confuso público– Al salón le falta una cuna, ¡una cuna, John!

El silencio, dubitativo, se extendió un momento entre ambos hombres.

–Una cuna –repitió el futuro padre.

–No se va a dormir en el sofá, estimo. –Aclaró.

–A ver que yo me aclare. ¿Sherlock Holmes...? –Tomó una pausa, tanteando el terreno con cautela. Sentía que si no encontraba las palabras correctas, le asustaría. Repitió el nombre, como para asegurarse–, Sherlock Holmes. –Le miró extrañado.– ¿Se está ofreciendo como… cuidador? ¿Como cuidador de mi primogénita? –John miró al hombre que tenía delante, siempre excéntrico y molesto. Vió a su alrededor el entorno de polvo, calaveras y cientos de documentos de casos macabros llenos de sangre. Y pensó que, si bien él no podía evitarlo, no sabía si quería que su hija también viviera bajo el aura de un sociópata.

–En efecto. –Afirmó, observándole como si acabase de preguntarle si la Luna orbitaba alrededor de la Tierra. Al segundo después, volvió a coger el teléfono.

Y entonces, también se pasó por la mente de John que aquello era un evento único: Sherlock entregándose en un acto absoluto de altruismo, en principio, por, ni más ni menos, un bebé. Todavía recordaba que se había puesto pálido en el momento en el que Mary y él, sonrientes y con cierto escepticismo, le habían comunicado el deseo de que fuese el padrino de su hija. "¡De nuevo padrino!" había recalcado Mary, casi burlona.

Habían obtenido la misma respuesta.

Aquel silencio pesado e incómodo, que salía del mismo centro de Sherlock, inundando la sala.

¡Y tres meses después se estaba ofreciendo a cuidar, Madre de Dios, de un bebé!

Tras el pánico, el desconcierto y la constatación, llegó la aceptación. Maldita sea, es que aquello verdaderamente le había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía imaginárselo? ¿Cuánto había trastocado este futuro bebé a todo su entorno? Su hija iba a resultar ser un pequeño milagro en un sentido casi literal, ya desde antes de nacer. Al final, John sonrió, y las semanas de búsqueda de la niñera perfecta se esfumaron.

–Me alegro mucho de que te ofrezcas a ser una parte activa de la vida de mi hija.

–Alguien tendrá que enseñarle anatomía. Aún no he tirado los brazos del caso del capitán Hook –No borró la sonrisa de la cara de John, pero la expresión había cambiado radicalmente.

–Sherloooock. –Reprendió, volviendo de nuevo a aquel estado sosegado que respiraba Baker Street cuando Sherlock Holmes no estaba insoportable. Aquellos escasos segundos.

–Es broma. –Contestó después de una larga pausa, en la que había comprendido que el comentario, si bien, sincero, no era apropiado. – Estarían pútridos para cuando la niña fuese capaz de diferenciar formas.

Entonces, cada uno volvió a sus quehaceres, dejando que el tiempo corriese y que la tecnología se encargase de mantenerlos ocupados.  
>Ya había anochecido cuando John sintió la primera punzada de la noche que no venía del detective.<p>

–¡Bueno! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿Qué me dices de ese Fish and chips?

–¿Eh? ¿Qué Fish and chips? –Preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su móvil, de nuevo, con aquel chasquido de molestia que tenía cuando alguien le arrastraba fuera de su nube de concentración.

–Te he estado hablando de él media tarde. Ha abierto hace poco en el barrio, ni me has escuchado ¿no? –Aclaró, frunciendo el ceño–. ¿Pero qué estás mirando que te tiene tan absorto?

–Pues Twitter, John. –Se defendió – Lo cierto es que encuentro muy interesante más que lo que dicen, todo lo que no dicen los tweets directamente. Es la conversación sin palabras, simple y llanamente, ¿empiezo a sonar como un adolescente?

–Preocupantemente. Ciérralo ya, vistete y vayamos a comer.

Lo que John no sabía, es que, en la maldita red social que danzaba sobre los dedos del detective escondía un mensaje por el que el mismo Mycroft se hubiera dejado pisar la cabeza: un saludo, un recordatorio. Pues, así como la red de vagabundos que Sherlock mantenía por todo Londres, existía una serie de cuentas en diversas redes sociales con la misma función informativa: la red particular de Moriarty, latente.

Peor aún, comunicativa.

Ambos genios conscientes de las herramientas del otro, habían ideado casi sin querer, al menos al principio, una línea de comunicación que mantenía a Sherlock en vela, siempre atento y alerta. Mediante distintos y cambiantes códigos, mediante pistas sutiles, habían empezado una conversación casi amigable. Moriarty comenzó preguntándole por el tiempo, de hecho "¿Diluvia, Sherlock?", había preguntado "Pronto. Está nublado", fue su respuesta.

Hacía un par de semanas, no obstante, que el diálogo que mantenían empezaba a sonar cada vez más cercano.

¿Pero qué importaba eso? Es decir, los mensajes los acababa desencriptando. Nah, nah. Esas eran tonterías, por mucho que dijeran todos esos periódicos sensacionalistas.

El problema, el foco de esa irritabilidad que le inundaba, era casi indudablemente el miedo al bebé. No retiraba ni una sola de las palabras, de las promesas que acababa de hacerle al futuro padre. Era verdad que quería formar esa parte activa de la vida del bebé. Es decir. Iba a ser padrino, y había decidido asumir ciertas… responsabilidades. Pero estas se alejaban drásticamente de su zona de confort, y le aterraban. ¿Qué hacían los bebés? No, no. ¿Qué tenía que hacerle él al bebé? ¿Cómo se hacía para que un bebé dejara de llorar? Un bebé comía y dormía, en un resumen bastante denso de la condición humana. Y su misión como cuidador era precisamente mantenerle en ese nivel. Con vida, en otro resumen certero.

Y le confundía el pánico, aquel miedo escénico, que de vez en cuando le invadía, que no sentía ni con el mayor criminal del mundo moderno.

Y en fin. Ahí estaba el desconcertado John, preguntándole si quería ir a un Fish and chips para cenar.

Le miró durante un instante, sin verdaderamente llegar a verle. Al final, asintió.

–Claro. Me voy a cambiar. –Y sin más se arrastró con su bata hasta el dormitorio, bajo la considerada mirada de John.

Ya en su cuarto, se sentó frente el escritorio que tenía olvidado y arrancó un trozo de papel del bloc de notas. Con el momento de intimidad, había llegado el momento de descifrar el mensaje que Moriarty había querido hacerle llegar.

–El timbre ha sonado dos veces, durante seis y dos segundos, lo que significaba el segundo código impar, tres y cinco. –murmuró, dando toquecitos inconscientes con un bolígrafo en la superficie de madera. El código de encriptación era siempre sencillo, lo que le costaba, y jamás admitiría en vida, era adaptarse a una alternancia casi anárquica de la clave. Al final, descubrió que si leía la segunda letra en la segunda y sexta palabra de las cuentas que había descifrado como tres y cinco, podía estipular un mensaje de quince letras. Sonrió mientras empezó a escribir.

Y su sonrisa se desvaneció casi al instante.

Contempló la nota que tenía delante, mientras una sensación desagradable ascendía desde la boca de su estómago. No pudo evitar poner una mueca mientras la guardaba en el cajón con el resto de notas que había descifrado.

–Sherlock, ¿te está costando decidirte entre el abrigo negro y la bufanda azul? –Le llegó la irónica queja desde el salón.

Se cambió. Salió al grito de "Ya voy, John" mientras se anudaba al cuello su prenda característica en un movimiento, ya, mecánico.

Y aunque agradeció el fresco invernal londinense, en su cabeza la imagen de la carta se repetía tan nítida que podía leer una y otra vez la sutil amenaza. La sensación parpadeante de peligro latiendo débilmente en sus sienes.

"Tres son multitud".


End file.
